Concrete Angel
by Harley Quinn 904
Summary: "Through the wind and the rain  She stands hard as a stone  In a world that she can't rise above  But her dreams give her wings  And she flies to a place where she's loved  Concrete angel" Rated T for Character Death. Read A/N before reading story.


**A/N: WARNING Character death.**

**Okay, I don't have anything against Ziva, I just think, that it's about time, that I try to personally balance my intake of fluff, with a little angst. I find Ziva angst hard to read, but easier to write. It's also a change of things for me. Don't like, don't read. I don't own anything.**

**Set in the past, like, when Ziva was maybe 8.**

* * *

><p><span>She walks to school with the lunch she packed<span>  
><span>Nobody knows what she's holdin' back<span>  
><span>Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday<span>  
><span>She hides the bruises with linen and lace<span>

_Ziva ran ahead to catch up with two year old Tali, who was madly happy, and skipping along the old cracked cement sidewalk. Bare trees with crooked branches swooped down, nearly missing her face as she jogged to keep up. _

_The old trail, bathed in sunlight, warmed her cheeks, and sent a smile to her face. Watching her little sister, so footloose, and fancy free. _

_But that was then, and this is now. Sometimes, she still wishes that life was that simple._

* * *

><p>Ziva nudged a black rock with the toe of her shoe. With her hands shoved into her cargo pockets, she walked along an old, yellowed, sidewalk. Vaguely familiar houses surrounded her, and the cold winter air stings her reddened cheeks. Leaves clutter the grass, and crunch under her feet. Ziva waited in the middle of the street. The light bulb goes off silently in her head, and she frowns and keeps walking.<p>

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
><span>It's hard to see the pain behind the mask<span>  
><span>Bearing the burden of a secret storm<span>  
><span>Sometimes she wishes she was never born<span>

Life is hard, she thought, sitting lonely on a park bench. Everyone steers clear of her, minding their own business. She wished that everyone else could see what she went though.

As she walks, kids in her class play soccer, happy as can be, and she wonders, where her life went, why everything had to be the way it was now.

Through the wind and the rain  
><span>She stands hard as a stone<span>  
><span>In a world that she can't rise above<span>  
><span>But her dreams give her wings<span>  
><span>And she flies to a place where she's loved<span>  
><span>Concrete angel<span>

She shoved open her window, and gulped down fresh air. A boy, did same, on the opposite end. Their gazes met, and Ziva smiled.

There, they leaned, talking for hours, and it was past her bed time.

She noticed, he was a quiet boy, with not much to say, and a strong opinion. She asked his name, "Tony," he replied quietly.

Ziva heard footsteps, and Tony saw a shadow, but said nothing to her, assuming she knew who was coming.

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
><span>The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights<span>  
><span>A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate<span>  
><span>When morning comes it'll be too late<span>

He turned out his light, to not be noticed. An older woman, comes into his view, and yells at Ziva. She turns towards him, as to plead, for his help. But, there was nothing he could do, and they both knew it.

They stole one last glance, before the woman took little Ziva by the hand, and out of view. A thump is heard, and she screams, and cries, a tear is brought to his eye.

Through the wind and the rain  
><span>She stands hard as a stone<span>  
><span>In a world that she can't rise above<span>  
><span>But her dreams give her wings<span>  
><span>And she flies to a place where she's loved<span>  
><span>Concrete angel<span>

_She, is loved. _Tony said to himself.

He stood outside a yellow taped line, and watched people, some dressed in black, others in brown, rush in and out of the house. A blank stare on his face.

The woman, was escorted out, and shoved into a car. Locked up. And he realized, what had happened.

Tony cried. What he know new, was he would never see the beautiful girl, again.

A statue stands in a shaded place  
><span>An angel girl with an upturned face<span>  
><span>A name is written on a polished rock<span>  
><span>A broken heart that the world forgot<span>

About six people, gather around a small stone, carved with the name "Ziva David"

Tony let a tear fall, and hit the rock. He ran his hand over the neatly carved name, and remembered how he loved her.

She didn't deserve this.

Through the wind and the rain  
><span>She stands hard as a stone<span>  
><span>In a world that she can't rise above<span>  
><span>But her dreams give her wings<span>  
><span>And she flies to a place where she's loved<span>  
><span>Concrete angel<span>

He remembered, and thought back to times, that were happy. She looked so carefree, and flawless. But, that's what she wanted him to see.

Tony stood there, wishing she was next to her.

In his mind, she reappeared, and they hugged, and again she looked flawless. But, he knew it was too good to be true.

With a gust of wind, her memory vanishes, and all he has left, is the statue, and her memories.

"You are, my concrete angel." He whispers, to her soul. And he knows, she is smiling down on him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Special thanks to Really Big Hat...That's, all I wanted to say.**

**Oh, that and: REVIEW!**


End file.
